dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Choi Si Won
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 시원 / Siwonthumb|300px *'Nombre Real:' 최시원 / Choi Si Won *'Nombre Chino:' 始源 / Shǐ Yuán *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 7 de Abril de 1986 *'Fecha de Nacimiento Legal:' 10 de Febrero de 1987 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Actor *'Altura:' 184cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' B *'Signo Zodíacal:' Aries *'Signo Chino:' Tigre *'Religión:' Cristiano Protestante *'Grupo:' Super Junior *'Sub-Grupo:' Super Junior M *'Posición:' Vocalista *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Choi Siwon, también acreditado como Siwon, cantante de pop coreano y actor. Miembro de Super Junior y parte de su subgrupo, Super Junior-M. También es uno de los cuatro primeros artistas coreanos que aparece en los sellos postales chinos. Nació y se crio en una familia protestante, estricta en Corea. Su familia posee una de las cadenas de supermercados más grande en Seúl, tambien empresas en Japon. En 2003, cuando tenía 16 años, fue descubierto por un agente de talento y lo recomendó a una audición para el Starlight Casting System. Interesado en una carrera de entretenimiento, audicionó a pesar de la negativa inicial de sus padres. Después de que paso la audición, su padre le permitió entrar en la agencia de talentosSM Entertainment con el acuerdo de que Siwon quedaría como un estudiante a tiempo completo. También le dijo a su hijo que no le ofrecía ninguna ayuda, porque quería que Siwon aprendiera las lecciones de la vida, trabajando de forma independiente. Comenzó a tomar clases de canto privadas, baile y lecciones de actuación unos meses después de la audición de SM Entertainment. A finales del 2003, fue trasladado a los dormitorios con los otros alumnos y empezó a asistir a clases de entrenamiento con ellos. Ese mismo año, hizo su primera aparición en los medios de comunicación en el video musical de Dana (miembro de The Grace ) "What Is Love". Dramas * If We Can Return To The Past (HunanTV, 2012) *Extravagant Challenge (GTV, 2011) *Poseidon (KBS, 2011) *Athena: Goddess of War (KBS, 2010) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) *Stage of Youth (CCTV2, 2009 → Estrella Invitada, Episodio 12) *Legend Of Hyang Dan (MBC, 2007) *Spring Waltz (KBS, 2006) *18 vs. 29 (KBS, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *Parent's Approval (KBS) *Charnel Boy (KBS) Películas *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) *Battle of Wits (2006) *Charamel Boy'' (2005) Premios *'2011 'allkpop' Awards': Mejor personalidad de las redes sociales. *'2011 Corea Dresser': Mejor vestido. *'2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Nueva Estrella por Oh! My Lady Anuncios * Elite * 12Plus * Seoul Milk * Pepsi * Black Jacket * 12Plus (junto a Heelchul y Yesung) *Reaction - "W" de la marca SK Telesys *12Pluss Miracle *Miracle BB Perfect Powder *SK W Smartphone *Acer *Mamonde Videos Musicales *Dana - "What Is Love" *Zhang Liyin (ft. Junsu ) - "Timeless - Parte I" (Junto a Hangeng ) *Zhang Liyin (ft. Junsu ) - "Timeless - Parte II" (Junto a Hangeng ) *Zhang Liyin - I Will (Junto a Hangeng ) *Zhang Liyin - "The Left Shore Of Happiness" (Junto a Hangeng ) *Ariel Lin - "Fireflies" (Junto a Donghae ) *Girls' Generation - "Hoot" Curiosidades *'''Educación: Instituto Hyundae; Universidad Inha (Teatro y Cine) *'Hobby/Especialidad:' Cantar, Bailar, Mirar Películas, Taekwondo, Chino (Idioma), tocar la Batería. *'Familia:' Padre, madre y hermana mayor (Choi Ji Won) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Chino Mandarín e Inglés. *'Casting:' Starlight Casting System (2003). *'Primera aparición': Octubre de 2003 en el video musical What is Love de Dana , la que llegaría a ser compañera de su misma compañía, se dejó ver primero en el drama 18 vs. 29 y finalmente debutaría como parte del grupo musical Super Junior en el 2005. *'Chica Ideal:' De pelo ondulado, que le queden bien las camisas en la zona del abdomen, que tenga unos ojos bonitos, que tenga una estatura de 1.70 en adelante osea que sea alta ya que el lo es. Que esté más orientada al hogar y esté dispuesta a formar una família, que sea cristiana y guapa. Siwon comentó en un evento fan en China que perfectamente podría ser una fan de Super Junior (ELF). *'Apodos': Caballo (otorgado por el manager ya que Siwon tiene los musculos muy marcados como un caballo) , Simba (puesto por Heechul ) y El Rey de los Gestos (porque cuando habla mueve mucho las manos). *Es la imagen principal de Super Junior, considerado el miembro mas guapo y poer eso está en primer lugar (los demás miembros opinan lo mismo). *Aprendió a tocar la bateria sin ir a una escuela y es realmente muy bueno en ello, también sabe tocar guitarra. *Es una persona muy educada, cada vez que habla o quiere expresarse pone en movimientos sus manos, y trata a sus mayores con mucho respeto, es muy sociable y honesto se lleva bien con todos y no presume de nada. *Es un hombre muy maduro y serio en sus cosas y en su vida laboral, perfilandose como una de las nuevas estrellas de cine asiáticas, ya que además de cantar en SuJu, es actor de cine y de TV. También es modelo de algunos productos. *Tocó la batería para el grupo The Trax compañeros de la misma compañía SM Entertainment en septiembre de 2006 en un concierto patrocinado por la cadena SBS, debido al abandono del baterista oficial del grupo. *Es experto en Taekondo, es el más joven en Corea que sostiene la cuarta fila en el cinturón negro. *Participó en la película épica Battle of Wits, una co-producción entre Corea del Sur, China y Japón con la que tuvo que mejorar su Chino (Mandarín), y por la que estuvo varios meses en promociones por todo el sureste asiático. *Siwon es muy sociable y honesto se lleva bien con todos y no presume de nada. *Muchos dicen que al ver a Siwon provoca hablarle, pero aveces les da pena ya que piensa que por ser un cantante idol musica muy popular, piensan que tal vez el los vea inferior, pero mas bien Siwon se acerca primero a ti y te habla como dos personas normales y siempre te busca conversacion primero sin que se lo pidan. *Fue elegido en marzo de 2007 por una famosa compañía de Tailandia para rodar un comercial en su país, incrementando en gran medida su cantidad de fans, que ya era numerosa, tras haber rodado varios vídeos musicales en dicho país anteriormente. *Aprendio chino para un drama. *También junto con su ex-compañero de Super Junior Han Geng actuó en dos videos musicales del primer single de Zhang Li Yin (Timeless). Esta canción cuenta también con la colaboración del miembro de JYJ(y ex DBSK), Xiah Junsu que canta a dúo con Zhang . *Durante la grabación de Oh! My Lady , Siwon le tomó mucho cariño a Kim Yoo Bin , la pequeña actriz que interpretó a su hija en el drama, incluso ella le llama "papá". En una ocasión, él dijo a través de twitter: “Mi hija Ye Eun siempre viene a mí corriendo y me abraza mientras me llama papá. Ya me he convertido en un tontorrón por mi hija. Oh, my lady es Ye Eun. Lo siento, Chae Rim noona, jeje”. *Al terminar un concierto Minho de SHINee se sentia un poco disgustado decepcionado de sí mismo por haber tenido ciertos errores en el escenario a lo que todos lo empezaron a animar. Cuando vio a Siwon sentado en una silla en el corredor fue hacia él a compartir un calido abrazo, despues de abrazarlo Minho se retiro y le dijo al productor: "Realmente me gusta mucho Siwon, él es el hombre al que me quiero parecer, él es bueno en todo y al mismo tiempo me trata muy bien". *Es el mas alto y el que tiene mejor cuerpo del grupo. *Es la imagen del grupo junto con Heechul que es el Visual. *El 1 de Abril de 2011 comenzó con las filmaciones de su drama: "Extravagant Challenge " interpretando a Dung He Lian (Ren Tsuruga), al lado su compañero de Super Junior, Donghae , quien también participa de este drama taiwanés interpretando a Bu Puo Shang(Shô Fuwa). *En el programa Win Win dijeron: Si buscas a Choi Siwon en la red, se encontraría en la búsqueda "el más rico" ya que su familia posee cadenas de supemercados en Seúl y su Padre tiene y es presidente de una empresa en Japon y le preguntaron si su padre compro un helicoptero para uso personal lo cual el dijo que solo eran rumores y a ello los conductores le dijeron: "entonces todavia no han comprano un helicoptero pero pueden hacerlo??" a lo que Siwon se puso nervioso y quedo callado, a lo que agrego Taecyeon: "regalame un heli" causando risa al público. *En realidad nació en 1986, pero fue registrado por sus padres hasta 1987, un año después de su nacimiento. *Casi en todos los programas a los que va es muy halagado, dicen que aparte de ser muy guapo tiene muy buen caracter. *Es muy cercano a Sooyoung de Girls' Generation ya que ambos comparten la misma religión,el mismo apellido y la misma fecha de cumpleaños, y se ha especulado en ocasiones que eran pareja, más conocidos como Soowon o Mr & Mrs. Choi, por su gran cercanía; pero una relación más allá de la amistad nunca se ha confirmado. *Después de ganar el Golden Disk Award Sooyoung abrazo a Siwon, luego se enteró que había rumores de un escándalo con Siwon, pero ella respondió: "Me siento honrada de tener un escándalo con Siwon oppa" y aclaró que solo fue un mal entendido, diciendo por último: "Después de ganar el disco de oro me encontré con Siwon oppa en la sala de espera de Music Bank y le agradecí. Nunca he tenido escandalos con celebridades masculinas ¿no es triste? Así que me sentí feliz y agradecida por tener un escándalo con un gran hombre como lo es él". *Cuando volvía del SMTOWN en París, dos mujeres mayores lo confundieron con Kang Ta del ex-grupo H.O.T en el aeropuerto. *Siwon demostró por qué es uno de los idolos con mejor cuerpo; tanto que los mismos productores del drama Poseidon declararon: "Su cuerpo es como una obra de arte y tiene todo el carisma viril que uno esperaria de una guardia costera". *En la conferencia del drama Poseidon los actores pensaron que Siwon por ser un idol iba ser agocéntrico y seria difícil trabajar con él. Lee Si Young declaró: "Estaba preocupada, ya que Siwon es un cantante ídolo muy popular y pensé que no iba hablar conmigo", pero me sorprendió que el primer dia del rodaje me dijo: "Vamos a ser buenos amigos". *Han Jung Soo declaró: "Siwon muestra respeto por sus superiores; hay gente que por ser idolos no hablan con uno, pero él es del tipo que te habla primero ". Siwon recibio muchos elogios de sus compañeros, por ello dijo que sus nervios se convirtieron en emoción. *Siwon fue relacionado con Kim Yoon Seo una de sus compañeras en el drama Poseidon . Sin embargo, las agencias de ambos desmintieron relación alguna. *Durante la conferencia de prensa de SS4 en Seúl Leeteuk dijo "Siwon siempre recibe el amor de las chicas, ocho de diez flores aquí en la conferencia son para Siwon" a lo que Shindong y Kyuhyun agregaron "Parece que es su propio concierto en vez del concierto de Super Junior". *Es la primera celebridad de Corea en sobrepasar 1 millón de seguidores por Twitter, él creo su cuenta el 23 de marzo del 2010 y desde entonces no deja de crecer la cantidad de seguidores por hora lo que lo convierte en una de las mejores estrellas de Corea, en una entrevista declaro: "Twitter es la mejor forma para interactuar con mis fans permanentemente". *En el Fanmeeting de Tailandia, Siwon apadrino a dos niñas de allá. Siwon lucia muy feliz y les dijo a todas sus fans "sean las madres de mis bebés" a los que las fans respondieron efusivas con gritos y aplausos. Hay que aclarar que algunas fans dijeron que Siwon "adoptó" a las niñas, pero se llego a la conclusion que es poco probable, ya que las niñas tendrian que vivir con él y eso es casi imposible. Pero con esto Siwon demostro tener un gran corazón y siempre hace lo posible por ayudar a los demás. El es Misionero de Buena Voluntad de UNICEF y él cumple muy bien con su rol. *Siwon se graduó de la Universidad Inha el 24 de Febrero de 2012 junto a Ryeowook , especializándose ambos en Teatro y Cine. *Sus colores favoritos son el verde y el negro. *Ama la Coca-Cola y el chocolate. *No soporta la comida picante. *En el futuro le gustaria convertirse en misionero con su padre. *El es muy cariñoso con los otros miembros. *Tiende a apretar a la gente que duerme con el, como a un osito de peluche. Por eso nadie en SJ quiere dormir a su lado. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería MSB_SW01.jpg MSB_SW02.jpg 358656666.jpg aewc.jpg b12xs.jpg 201107270832151001_1.jpg 8dfe6373ce1a90_full.jpg 20100628_sujuwebsite13.jpg tumblr_l4q2m1lmvh1qbk6loo1_500.jpg 08SIWON.jpg SIWONMRSIMPLE-C.jpg BonamanaRepackageSIWON.jpg BIJINSIWON.png Don't Don (15).jpg Don't Don (3).jpg si-won.jpg suju2.jpg suju2a.jpg tumblr_lrrsyn69Jo1qeq5z0o2_400.jpg SJM15.jpg SJM21.jpg SJM07.jpg SJM35.jpg 417757_318653934850330_186241571424901_874377_2085488972_n.jpg Siwon9.jpg superjuniormsiwon.jpg si won.jpg choi.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:SM Entertainment